My Confession
by ghilliekitten
Summary: If nothing else, he could be grateful for that – the fact that she hadn’t just faded away and left forever, the fact that they could still be friends. Though … He admitted to himself that what he felt for her was something more than friendship.


A/N - Hopefully this isn't too short. It's a bad habit of mine, but I'm working on getting better, Anyway ... hopefully you'll like this, and let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"If I have to continue lying on this floor – which is cold, hard, and extremely uncomfortable – you'll have to put up with me a lot longer than that!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Telemain wanted to take them back, or, failing that, become invisible. He had never said anything like that, and he had sworn he never would. He had sworn that he would only ever think about saying such things, and even then try to banish the thoughts from his mind as quickly as possible. But now he had said the words he had never thought he would. The resulting knot that was forming in his stomach suddenly became a lot more unbearable than the wound on his shoulder, but there was nothing he could do – what was done was done. He cringed inwardly in embarrassment – why, _why _did he have to say something so … so stupid, so … so …? The seconds seemed impossibly long as they were filled with a silence that seemed almost substantial. He hardly dared to breathe as he watched her, and hoped that she would let his comment slide, and ignore it. Morwen got a peculiar look on her face. "I'll consider the idea carefully." He barely heard what she said next as he let out a breath, and the knot in his stomach began to unwind a little, even though he knew that it would be a long time before it unknotted completely, if it ever did.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_

"Mroww? Mroww?" a shorthaired brown cat jumped up onto the bed, interrupting their conversation.

"Mroww?" Morwen turned to the cat

"What? Did she say why?"

"Mroww"

"Okay. I'll come" She turned back to Telemain "Kazul wanted to see me about something" he made a move to get up and go with her.

"No – you need to stay here and rest. Is there anything that I can bring you, anything you need? _Anything I need? Just for you to stay with me. Forever, if that's possible. _However, he didn't voice that thought, and he shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything other than "thank you". He watched her leave, and wondered when he had fallen in love with her.

_  
That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

_  
_They had started off as friends – rivals, sometimes, and when he was little, he had sometimes gotten annoyed because she would follow him around. Later on, though, he realized that he didn't mind so much. And no matter what, they had always been there for each other. But then, their studies had taken them in different directions, and they had fallen out of touch for a little while. He wasn't sure how it happened; he was just sure that he missed her.

_  
I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
_

But they had somehow managed to reconnect. If nothing else, he could be grateful for that – the fact that she hadn't just faded away and left forever, the fact that they could still be friends. Though … He admitted to himself that what he felt for her was something more than friendship. He wondered, and hoped that she felt the same. He hoped, even though he would never know unless he asked her. It seemed so simple, but when he tried to think of what he would actually say, the words never just seemed as awkward and clumsy as his comment earlier. 

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I start believing?_

Even though he had promised himself that he would tell Morwen how he felt when she returned, by the time she got back Telemain still hadn't thought of anything to say that came anywhere close to what he wanted. Though he had the feeling that if he didn't say something now, he never would. Then he knew exactly what to say.

"Morwen … will you marry me?" Telemain thought time must have slowed down deliberately - the brief second that followed his proposal seemed to last eternity. Eventually a smile lit up her features.

"I thought you would never ask" she said, kissing him.

_  
Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession_


End file.
